Christmas Bells
by abigold3
Summary: Shortly after moving to Forks, Emmett 15 loses his little brother, Edward 4 in the mall. When Salvation Army Bucket volunteer, Rosalie 14 and her little sister Bella 4 find Edward instantaneous friendships evolve. One-shot, pure fluff. BxE EmxR


**Here is a special Christmas one-shot. Happy holidays everyone!**

**Summary: Shortly after moving to Forks, Emmett (15) loses his little brother, Edward (4) in the mall. When Salvation Army Bucket volunteer, Rosalie (14) and her little sister Bella (4) find Edward instantaneous friendships evolve. Now fifteen years later Bella and Edward have a Christmas surprise for their families.**

**EmPOV**

"Okay, now Eddie would you like to play hide and seek?" I asked my adorable little brother, cursing my parentals for making me babysit him. I had a _special _meeting to get to with Jessica Stanley, local gymnast. _She's going to show me all the ways she can bend. _I laughed silently as I tried to get rid of my mini me bother.

It's not that I don't love my little brother, I do, but I have things I need to do. I glanced back at my "date" who was taping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah!" I smiled thanking the gods for his naïve-ness.

"Cool! Okay, so I'm going to count and I want you to go hide and I will come find you, sound good?"

"No peaking!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, what kind of brother do you think I am? Now go hide, _quick." _ I laughed as he scurried off, going as fast as his little legs would take him. I kept my eyes on him, as to make sure I knew where to find him when I did look. I watched as he crawled into a box of toys.

_Too easy! _Time to have some fun.

**RPOV **

Ugh, I can't believe mom and dad talked me into doing this Salvation Army thing again and with Bella! _Oh, well one good thing about having her here I don't have to ring that stupid bell all the time. _

I watched as an old lady stopped and tried to put some singles into the bucket. Her hand was shaking madly and she was clutching her cane. Even putting money in a bucket was hard for her. She licked her lips in concentration. Ugh, taking too long.

"Here, I'll do that," I smiled sweetly and took the bills from her slipping them easily into the slot. _God, it must suck to be old. _

"Thank you, young lady," I smiled again; my cheeks are going to be killing me after this from smiling so much.

"No problem, Happy Holidays."

"You, too," she stumbled away slowly. _Could my day get any worse? _

"Hello!" I looked around for the chirping voice, but couldn't see anyone. Bella started tugging on my shirt whining.

"Bella, what have I told you about tugging on my very expensive, designer shirts?" I glared down at the little brat menacingly. It's not that I don't love my sister, I do in a way, but she can be so annoying.

"Rosie! There's a little boy!" I looked around, this time looking down and saw that indeed the little voice I had heard had come from a boy who looked about Bella's age.

"Well, hello there. Can I help you?" I asked politely, slipping out of my chair and kneeling next to him. He was a very cute kid with bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. _This one is going to be a heartbreaker. _

"I'm playing hide and seek with my brother." He chirped again at me happily. Hide and seek huh? I should've thought of that. I stole a glance up at Bella; it would be the perfect way to get rid of her. 

"How nice, would you like to hide behind our bucket?" I asked sweetly, I'll use the hide and seek later.

"Thank you!" He chirped once again, that voice is so cute! I wonder how old his brother is. He shimmied back behind the bucket. He was clearly visible, but I really doubt the brother was actually looking.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" I turned to the little boy, for some reason I just could not get enough of him, he was just so adorable.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said in an official voice that made me laugh.

"Hi, Edward, I'm Rosalie Swan and this is my sister Bella. I'm pretty sure you two are about the same age. How old are you?"

"I'm four," I grinned, _this is too perfect! _Bella always being shy, especially for a four year old, hadn't said a word yet.

"Well Bella here is four too! Why don't you two hang out while I man the station?" Bella smiled slightly and climbed down from her chair to sit by Edward.

_Yes, maybe now she'll make a friend! _

**EmPOV**

"Hmm, okay, okay, that's—Jessica! Stop!" I groaned as I pulled away from her. Regardless to the rumors that have been flying around Jessica was not a good kisser.

"Why Emmie?" She whined, leave it to her to come up with a nickname that I absolutely hate.

"I have to look for my brother now, it's getting late and I don't want him to wander off," I pulled away again, reaching to unclasp her hands from my back.

"Oh, he'll be fine! Just a few more minutes! You're a fan_tastic _kisser Emmiekins." I groaned. Wish I could say the same about you.

"No, Jessica I need to _go. _We will pick this up later okay?" I lied through my teeth, the next time I kissed this girl hell would hold the winter Olympics.

"Fine," she stomped off, her hips shaking, "Call me later Emmiekins!" I growled again, some day I am going to kill that girl.

I sighed, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I walked over to the box of toys I had seen Edward crawl into. "Are you in here, Eddie?" I called into the box.

I expected to hear giggling, like always, but was confronted with silence. _What in the world? Where did he go? _I looked in to see it empty of all humans. _Aw, fuck! Where'd he go?! _

I glanced around quickly; I couldn't see any kids nearby or any security officers who could help me. In fact the only person I saw within fifty feet of me was a teenage girl sitting at one of those Salvation Army buckets. _Maybe she saw Ed. _

I practically ran over. _Mom and dad are going to _butcher _me. _

"Hello? Have you seen, a little boy, he's about four and this high--," I stopped short when the girl turned to me. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blond hair that ended on the small of her back and piercing blue eyes. What struck me most though was her smile, it was gorgeous. I was stunned, completely. This girl belonged in LA doing fashion shoots, not in Forks, Washington known only for its insane amount of rain.

"Um," she giggled, "How high exactly?" I shook my head realizing that I probably looked like an idiot.

"This high," I put my hand out to indicate his height.

"Actually I think he is about _this _tall," the girl stood up, brushing off her shirt-dress thing and pulled my hand down about two inches.

"Huh?" How would she know? "What—how--?"

She laughed, "He walked over here about fifteen minutes ago looking for a place to hide, he's just hanging out with my sister at the moment. Bella? Edward?" Edward popped his head out along with a little brunette who looked about Ed's age.

"Oh, thank god, I thought I'd lost him." I grinned as I realized that Edward was holding Bella's hand. _The little chick magnet! _"Did you make a new friend Eddie?"

"We're going to get married!" Bella's sister and I laughed. They were so cute. Both of them were grinning up at us like fools.

"Sure you are you little tyke." I reached out and messed up his hair. "We better get home now, before mom freaks."

"Okay, let me just say bye to Bella," I grinned and turned away, _let them have some privacy._ I turned back to the pretty blond.

"I'm Emmett by the way, Emmett Cullen." I outstretched my hand, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm Rosalie Swan," she ignored my hand and simply smiled up at me shortly. "How come I've never seen you around?"

"Oh, my family and I just moved here from Alaska." I flinched, I hated it in Alaska, it was always so cold and… cold.

"That's cool, so you'll be starting at Forks high on Monday?"

"Yup, new freshman, that's going to be fun!" Whoever invented sarcasm deserves a Nobel Prize.

"Eh, it won't be that bad, come on us Forkers don't bite," she grinned and then realizing what she said laughed her face flushing, "Did I just say Forkers?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." I pushed her playfully with my shoulder. _This girl is so cute. _I cleared my throat, hoping she wouldn't turn me down. "Can, um, I have your phone number? You know so that we can hook the lovebirds up again sometime." She smiled, _yes!_

"No," my face fell, "But you can have my phone number for asking me out." I grinned madly, _I so love this girl! _

"Sounds perfect!" We exchanged phone numbers quickly, before Bella and Edward came out. Bella was blushing so much she looked like a pint sized tomato and Edward looked a little smug. _I'm not even going to ask… _

"I'll see you later, Rosalie," I waved and grabbed Edward's hand towing him away with me.

"Bye, Emmett!" _One day I am going to marry that girl. _

**15 years later**

**BPOV**

"And here's to Mrs. and Mr. Emmett Cullen!" I lifted my glass as I finished speaking. Blushing deeply like I did every time I spoke in front of more than two people. "You have somehow made it through five _years _of marriage together! Rosie, I don't know how or why you put up with that guy, but I could not be happier for you!"

"Hey!" Emmett called, but then he laughed along with us. His booming laugh sounding over everyone else's.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap, laughing along with everyone. "So Rose, what are you guys thinking of naming the baby?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other happily. "Well we were thinking that if it was a girl we'd name her Mary Alice and if it was a boy we'd name him James."

I squealed, happy for them. This was their second child, Jasper was at home with a baby sitter and nobody was happier than me, except maybe the parents, but they don't count.

"Mary Alice? Why that's so pretty!" Esme, Edward and Emmett's mother, walked in carrying more flutes of champagne. Technically Edward and I shouldn't be drinking because we are both nineteen, but nobody was saying anything so…

"It is, strangely enough Emmett came up with it." Everyone turned to gawk at Emmett simultaneously.

"What? Don't look so shocked." He shrugged grabbing a flute and chugging it down.

"Tell us about how you two met again; it's such a sweet story, although I never did forgive you for ditching Edward." I smirked, I had heard the story millions of times before, but there was one aspect of the story only Edward and I knew and we didn't dare tell anyone. I shiver at Esme's reaction, the "aw"s and "how cute"s would never end.

"We've told the story a million times, _mom, _why don't you tell it Eddie? I'm all storytelling out today."

"I was four, Emmett; I can hardly remember that far back." I smirked again; please I _knew _he remembered that far back.

"Oh, come on Edward, you know you remember. Tell it. I want to hear it again anyway." I cuddled into his chest, waiting to hear the sigh of resignation.

"Hmm, should I tell the _whole _story Bella?" I froze, _he wouldn't! The embarrassment that story would cause… he wouldn't dare tell everyone._ _If he values his life anyways. _

"No Edward! Just the part about Emmett and Rose," I turned my best glare on him. _Say it, I dare you. _

"Well, what about us? We had a pretty cute part in the story too." I opened my mouth, ready with my rebuttal but Emmett interrupted me.

"What are you talking about Eddie? The only thing that happened with you is you got lost and found Rosie."

"That's not quite it. There was one other important thing that happened." He grinned evilly. Damn him.

"Edward…" I warned ready to flick him on the back of the head.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't!"

"No, do Edward, I want to hear this." I groaned and buried my face in his chest. I'm going to go die in a hole now.

"Okay, well while Emmett was so suavely getting Roses phone number, Bella and I were behind the bucket and…"

**15 years ago**

**EPOV**

"We're going to get married and have two kids. Both girls and…" Bella stood in front of me, listing off everything that was going to happen.

"We should split our toys because that's what married people do right? They share _everything." _I bit my lip; I hope I don't have to give up my superman action figure.

"Right, but I want to keep my American dolls, we can split everything else." She smiled brilliantly. She was so cute…

"I love you, Bella." She grabbed my hand and swung it around playfully.

"I love you too Edward." She smiled shyly, biting her lip like I was. "You know in order to officially be married we have to kiss." _Ew, gross. _

"Ew, gross. Are you sure?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, my mommy said that's when it first hit her that she was married, when she and my daddy kissed. So we have to. Do you still want to be married?"

"Yes," I sighed, "Okay, let's do this and get it over with." She giggled and leaned forward. She had her lips puckered and her eyes closed. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I mimicked her position until our lips touched. I pulled back after a second.

"Well, that wasn't that bad."

**Present Time**

**BPOV**

"That wasn't that bad?" Emmett laughed clutching his stomach. "You must be quite the kisser Eddie, 'that wasn't that bad.' Hahaha."

"I was four Emmett, what did you expect?" Esme and Rosalie started laughing too.

"Well, that has to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Esme smiled lovingly. And so the comments start.

"Thanks a lot, Edward, now whenever we have a get together everyone will want to hear that story." I groaned, my face flushing.

"Well, on the bright side we won't see each other again until New Years." I shook my head, not good enough.

"Cheer up Bells, it's Christmas after all." I put on a fake smile and looked up at my family. The second Emmett saw my flushed face he started laughing again.

"Yeah, I suppose." Edward lifted me up bridal style from the chair we were sitting on. "Edward! What are you doing put me down!"

"Hang on, Bella, okay now, look up Bella," I obeyed thinking it would make the torture go faster. Above my head was mistletoe. "You know what they say Bella."

"I do…" I looked back at the love of my life. "How about we try that kiss again, I promise I won't say EW."

"Deal," he grinned before leaning his head down to mine and kissing me deeply. Hmm, I love Christmas.

**There it is my first fluffy one-shot. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
